India Diamond
Birthday:February 03, 2001 Birthplace:Los Angeles, California AGE: 15 years old Horoscope:Aquarius India Diamond an Ancient Vampire, the oldest and most powerful vampires on the planet. Sophia is the daughter of Jordan and Cookie Diamond. She has six siblings: five brothers named Jake,Theo, Hakeem and more. Personality Human India before being turned into a vampire, she is a independent, caring, supportive and strong person and close with her siblings, especially her twin Jake and her brother Hakeem who she also shares a close bond with. Vampire India vampire side . Originally she was unpredictable, over-protective and stubborn, but over the years has become very kind, intelligent, selfless, empathetic, compassionate, and friendly. But in spite of this, she can be very naive and easily manipulable which is shown several times throughout the series. She doesn’t like killing humans and prefers to drink animal blood to sustain her appetite. Living for human for so long, she has a lot of respect and admiration for human life, which is unseen in many other vampires and is normally very reluctant to kill anyone when unnecessary. Werewolf India violent side is her werewolf side. Because of the tonic she drinks every full moon eve, she is very good ad keeping her werewolf side at bay. When her Werewolf side comes out she can be little bit unpredictable. Known for speaking her mind and having a fierce temper, which she inherited from her father. India very rarely has tolerance for those who broke their words to her. Powers and Abilities The Primordials are the most powerful werewolves in existence and no werewolf can match their power, they possess some abilities that normal werewolves don't. Their abilities are at their peak during a full moon. * Super Strength - Primordials are far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Their strength matched by The Primordial Vampires * Super Speed - Primordials are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Thier speed is only matched by the Primordial Vampire * Heightened Senses - Primordials have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. * Super Agility - Primordials possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. * Healing - Primordials can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. * Alpha Voice '''- Primordials can force other werewolves to do their will without resistance. * '''Immortality - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. If prmordials were to have children with a mortal (i.e a human or werewolf) than that child will be born with longevity. * Telepathy -''' Primordials can communicate mentally with other werewolves. * '''Lie Detection - Primordial Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. * Anger - When a Primordial werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. This power can be used without transforming. * Werewolf Bite - The poison in the bite of a Primordial werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires and will kill them in less than 24 hours, but not as lethal to an Original or a Primordial Vampire. If a Primordial bites a human than that human will either die or live within the next 24 hours. If the human survives than s/he will become a werewolf. * Full Moon - Primordial werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. * Transformation Control '''- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. * '''Resurrection - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or another werewolf. * Blood Rage - If a primordial gives their blood to a human that human will gain werewolf like powers such as enhanced strength, speed, endurance, pseudo-transformation, and healing. They will have control over that human until the blood is gone from his or hers system. * Imprinting - '''They can place a piece of their soul within someone so that they can psychologically torture someone and eventually possess them. * '''Curse Trigger - They have the ability to trigger the werewolf curse in untriggered werewolves. * Super Strength - Ancient vampires are far much stronger than Immortals, Originals, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a ease. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is enhanced. * Super Speed - Ancient vampires are much faster than Immortals, Originals, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere seconds. Their speed also grows faster with time. * Heightened Senses - Ancient vampires have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. * Super Agility - Ancient vampires possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. * Healing - Ancient vampires can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary vampires, werewolves and humans. * Immortality - Ancient vampires have eternal life and youth. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They are truly and unconditionally immortal and can't be killed by any weapon. * Mind Compulsion - An Ancient Vampire can compel normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, witches and humans. * Blood Cure - Ancient Vampires blood can cure any injuries including a werewolf or hybrid bite. * Dream Manipulation - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. * Precognition - Ancient Vampires can see events of the future. This ability works on Immortals, Originals, normal vampires, hybrids, werewolves, witches and humans. This ability doesn't work on Ancient Vampires. * Paralysis Bite - Venom from the bite of an Ancient Vampire will paralyze and cause excruciating pain to its victim instantly. They will be immobilized for hours, unable to move. This effects Immortals, Orginals, hybrids, normal vampires, werewolves, witches and humans. * Day Walking - Ancient vampires are able to move around during the day. * Advanced Immunity - Ancient Vampires are immune to vervain, sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, white oak stake and illusions. They can enter homes without an invitations. Ancient Vampires are completely indestructible.